This study is designed to establish cortical bone histomorphometric standards for the major bones of the human skeleton. Samples from the midshafts of all major long bones, as well as the middle third of the sixth rib and wedge from the iliac crest will be taken from dissecting room cadavers of known age, sex, ethnic group and cause of death. Undecalcified histological sections will be prepared, and with the use of a Merz counting reticule, intact and fragmentary osteon cross-sectional area will be determined for each bone for each cadaver. The accumulation of this data from a sample of sufficient size will lead to the establishment of histomorphometric standards for each skeletal sampling site. These standards will ultimately provide a better understanding of normal and pathological bone kinetics as they are expressed in cortical bone throughout the human skeleton.